Aria Uchiha
Aria Uchiha (アリア・ウチハ, Uchiha Aria) Is a Kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan. She is also the current jinchūriki of the Jūbi. She is also the great-granddaughter of Hashrirama Senju and Madara Uchiha and Cousin of Princess Tsunade. Due to her having the Ten-Tails most of the parents of the Next Generation were suspicious of her especially since she has lost control on several occasions and even killed her father unknowingly. Despite this Aria has proven time and time again she is a dedicated shinobi. Oddly enough, unlike Naruto, Aria never resented the Ten-Tails. She acknowledged that it views her as its child and is protecting her from what it sees as dangers and threats and that it is very informative. Background Aria was born a few years following the end of the 4th Great Shinobi War. Unknown to her parents or to Konohagakure the Ten-Tails survived and was freed from Kaguya's influence and the tailed beast selected Aria to be its new jinchūriki. The beast laid dominant in Arias mind until during a training mission with her sister and father and her father's ANBU squad. She fell and the Ten-Tail took over her body thinking her father was a rogue ninja that disguised himself as a member of the squad, she killed her father using a Tailed Beast Bomb. Following this, she was barred from entering into the academy for fear of her releasing the Ten-tails out of anger or lack of self-control. The Ten-tails took control of her again and attacked Sasuke who insulted the beast, and suggested that they lock up Aria. Afterward, her family and she moved in with her fellow clansmen in Konohagakure. Naruto permitted Aria to enter the academy after she saved Sarada from two assassins, and wins Sasuke's trust. She graduated a year before Boruto and the gang join the academy, during the academy ceremonial opening she watched as Boruto crashed a train into the 7th Hokages stone face. Personality Aria has both her grandfathers personality. She like Hashirama can be warm and friendly unless her friends and family are hurt. However she tends to be more like Madara, she isn't fazed by numbers of opponents and is very stoic and calculating. Aria also dislikes Boruto very openly due to his first impression during the ceremonial academy opening. She still disliked Boruto even after he cheated and redeemed herself she later brought him and the gang to her mindscape to meet the Ten-Tails where it was explained that the reason why she disliked Boruto was that the Ten-tails values honor and skill and hard work over short courts and cheating. She did warm up slightly to Boruto but still calls him an idiot and spars. She views the next generation of genin as her children the same way the Ten-tails views her as her daughter. She is very close to her mother and dislikes Sasuke, though they have shown to be warming up and even trained alongside Boruto and Sarada. She likes Sakura and Sarada and is very close to the Ten-tails going as far as to sucker punch Udon for insulting her. Appearance Aria bares a strong similarity to her Great-grandfather Madara, in that she is fair-skinned, and has mid-length dark hair that flows past her shoulders. She Onyx-colored eyes and wears a fishnet bodysuit with a black dress with a blue trim, her forehead protector is tied around her waist. She wears blue leg warmers around her legs, and bandages around her left leg. She wears black standard shinobi sandals and black sleeve covers that act as gloves. Her kunai pouch is on her left leg and the Uchiha symbol is on her back. When in Tailed Beast mode she doesn't have the red chakra nature surrounding her body instead her Rinne Sharingan is activated and all Ten tails appear from her body. Abilities New Era Trivia Quotes Category:Jinchūriki Category:Uchiha Category:Female Category:Kunoichi Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Konohagakure Category:Character Category:Chunin